Prior art mechanical torque transmitting devices, such as clutches and brakes, are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,798; 3,730,316; and 1,967,749, as well as the many devices in common everyday use. One way automatically engageable clutches and brakes often require the assembly of a plurality of small separate parts such as pawls that unduly add to the manufacturing cost. Therefore, further simplification of such devices for more economical manufacture and with equal or greater versatility in use is a desirable goal.